Kanata Ontario
Kanata Ontario is the city where Kyle Canton (aka Wireless) lives. Though there actually is a Kanata Ontario, the city described in Wireless is completely fictional. History Kanata Ontario is one of the oldest recorded cities in Canada. When European explorers first landed on the shores of Canada they asked the natives what they called this land (referring to the country). Due to a misunderstanding the natives replied with the name of their village, Kanata, which means "Little Village". However the miscommunication was made and the country's new name of "Canada" stuck. Though never very large, Kanata was eventually developed into a small town. Because of it's relative anonymity, Kanata was the ideal location for MAPLE's rogue agent, The Doctor, to hide from his department for years. His original lab still stands on the top of Kanata's tallest hill, though it is currently owned and opperated by Tech Inc. Geography Kanata is a hilly city located on the shores of the Ottawa River. There is a forest to the south of the city which spans for quite some distance. Though relatively close to Ottawa, Canada's capital city; Kanata feels very set apart from the rest of the country. Industry Though Kanata is a small town it does have some very prominent industries. Due to the location near the Ottawa River and close to Ottawa, many companies use Kanata's warehouse district as a cheap place to hold their supplies while they aren't being used. Due to Chet Master's reign as "the Date Killer", the warehouse district is monitored at all times by both security guards and an extensive amount of security cameras. Kanata is also home to Ottawa's reserve army base which, though historically was only used as a training grounds or location for extra soldiers during foriegn world leaders' visits to Ottawa, is currently the main base for MAPLE. The army base includes bunkers, a runway, training grounds, testing grounds, and the unique feature of a three story underground lab which had been installed by CSIS back in WWII. Some of the country's top newspaper associates also choose to work in Kanata due to the convenient access to Ottawa yet cheap cost of living. Though there are many different news reporters who call Kanata their home, the most famous by far is the investigative reporter Jack Spanner of the Spanner Report. The most influencial industry to Kanata's infrastructure however would have to be Tech Inc. Owned and Operated by Charles Masters, Tech Inc. had been a world leader in wireless technology ranging everywhere from garage door openers to long range missiles. Due to a scandalous report by Jack Spanner however, as well as the disturbing events of Chet Masters' transformation into Shock, Tech Inc. has given up the consumer industry and has pooled all its resources towards making weapons and armor for MAPLE. Similarities to the Real Kanata Ontario The Kanata in the Wireless storyline was in no way connected to the real life city of Kanata Ontario. The discovery that there was such a city came as a shock as well as excitement to Wireless Author Macattack. Even still, there are several similarities between the Kanata of the Wireless storyline and the Kanata of real life Canada. Some of these similarities include: *They are both located in Ontario Canada *They are both located close to Ottawa near the Ottawa river *Neither are metropolises though they both are of a decent size *The story of the misunderstanding between natives and Europeans over the word "Kanata" is true Category:Location